<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resolution - Jan 3, 2020 by Inky_moro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543188">Resolution - Jan 3, 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro'>Inky_moro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Eef saying 'new year, new me' in We Eat Bugs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resolution - Jan 3, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody knows about new year's resolutions. People say they’ll get in shape or volunteer more or eat less sweets or do any number of other things. Everybody also knows that people never keep their new year's resolutions.<br/>The question is, why?</p><p>One possible reason is that a resolution is more like a dream or a wish than a goal. People might know what they want to do, but now they have to figure out how the hell to do it, which can be difficult. Many resolutions aren’t exactly specific or realistic either. Some resolutions may not even be good for the person who made them. <br/>Ex. due to society’s unrealistic standards when it comes to body shape, size, and what is considered beautiful or ugly, a resolution to eat less/get in shape/diet could cause someone to develop an eating disorder instead of helping them improve their health. (There’s also a reason dieting doesn’t work- I think there’s actually a ted talk on the subject which you should totally check out)</p><p>You may or may not have heard this before- in fact, it’s possible I’ve mentioned it already, I seem to recall talking about goals previously- but there’s a goal setting system called SMART goals or something. <br/>The S stands for Specific, so instead of saying ‘I want to get into shape’, it should be something more like ‘I’m going to start exercising weekly to cut down on body fat’ since ‘in shape’ could mean a variety of different things for different people. <br/>The M stands for Measurable, so for our example you’d want to measure body fat over time or how much time you put into exercise. <br/>The A stands for Attainable*, is your goal something you have time to do? Basically, if you don’t have the time, resources, or ability to achieve your goal you need to change something about it or pick a new goal. <br/>The R stands for Realistic**- you are not going to be able to see a unicorn or a dragon unless they’re animated or puppets, so please don’t make that your goal. Realistically, are you going to be able to drop 50 pounds in a month? NO! That’s like super unhealthy anyway- diets do more harm than good smh. <br/>The T stands for Time-Bound. When are you going to reach your goal? In a few months, a year?</p><p>People also think that a new year changes things, that it suddenly makes them a different person- or that it’s a chance for a new start. The truth is, you’re probably still the same person you were yesterday (at the very least the past and present versions of you are similar) and every day, every moment is a chance to start working toward who you want to be. </p><p>*Could also stand for Achievable<br/>**Some versions of the acronym have R standing for Relevant, which I don’t really understand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>